


Department of Filk: It Ain't Necessarily So

by kurtoons



Category: Porgy and Bess -- George Gershwin
Genre: Dubious Science, Filk, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: A musical tribute to discarded scientific theories."I've writ this equation to show,It ain't necessarily so..."





	Department of Filk: It Ain't Necessarily So

**Author's Note:**

> In the second act of Gershwin's great Filk Opera, _Borgy and Tesseract_ , the good SF fans of Catfish Row are tempted by the sly "Filkin' Life" to abandon the righteous path of Hard Science Fiction.

**It Ain't Necessarily So**  
(tune: "It Ain't Necessarily So" from _Porgy and Bess_ )

It ain't necessarily so,  
It ain't necessarily so,  
Them facts in which science  
Puts all its reliance  
They ain't necessarily so.

Ol' Newton, he wrote the Three Laws  
Ol' Newton, he wrote the Three Laws  
'Til ol' Mister Einstein  
Showed up with his fine mind  
And relativized his Three Laws!

Cold Fusion! (Cold Fusion!)  
Lumiferous Ether! (Lumiferous Ether!)  
The Steady-State Theory! (The Steady-State Theory!)  
The Piltdown Man! (The Piltdown Man!)  
Oh... yeah...

The atom is small as can be,  
The atom is small as can be,  
You better forgit it  
Ain't no way to split it  
'Cause the atom is small as can be.

Lumiferous Ether's in space,  
Lumiferous Ether's in space,  
You need it, I'm statin',  
For light waves to vibrate in,  
Lumiferous Ether's in space.

You must be confessin'  
Progress keeps progressin'  
I've never known it to fail.  
But listen, my dearie,  
Today's hot new theory's  
Tomorrow's old wives' tale.

Ain't nothin' goes faster than light,  
Ain't nothin' goes faster than light;  
But Sci-Fi fans hear me  
It's only a theory  
That nothin' goes faster than light.

'Cause it ain't necessarily so,  
It ain't necessarily so;  
They tell all you chillun  
The Luddite's a villain... (heh heh!)  
But it ain't necessarily so!

I've writ this equation to show  
It ain't nessa, ain't nessa, ain't nessa, ain't nessa  
Ain't necessarily so...!


End file.
